


Не пропускай

by LilyAngel_Sanders



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAngel_Sanders/pseuds/LilyAngel_Sanders
Summary: По мотивам My&My idols 2.На конвенции между ними была такая химия, что я не удержалась и написала вот это. Порно без сюжета, но, как говорила одна автор: "Смотрим на рейтинг и не раскатываем губу".





	Не пропускай

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Не по сценарию](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067191) by [LilyAngel_Sanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAngel_Sanders/pseuds/LilyAngel_Sanders). 



— Значит, всегда пропускаешь сцену минета? Ничего! Сегодня не пропустишь! — рычу ему на ухо, прикусываю скулу, щетина его — нет, борода уже — губы колет. Непривычно, но очень возбуждающе.

Вжимаю его в стену в темном подъезде. До моих апартаментов — ненавижу гостиницы: и дорогие, и дешевые, и опять снял маленькую квартирку на мансарде на время приезда — не дошли всего два пролета. Не удержались…

Лезет руками мне под куртку, урчит, тыкается губами мне в шею, кусается, оставляет свои метки, пытается забраться под футболку. Ударяю его по рукам легонько. Э, нет. Не тут! Ловлю его руки. Ладони горячие, как сам огонь. Огонь валлийского дракона. Смеюсь. Спрашивает, почему. Объясняю. Теперь и он хохочет в голос.

— Алекс, соседи... Идем! — тащу его все же за собой выше. Надо попасть домой. Не то чтобы я стеснялся кого-то или чего-то, но не думаю, что местные будут в восторге от откровенной сцены у себя на лестнице.

Алекса шатает. Меня тоже. Я чуть трезвее, но не намного. Оба в стельку, честно говоря. От вина и пива, выпитых сегодня на конвенции и после. От воздуха парижского, что пьянит сильнее, чем бордо местное. И друг от друга. От запаха родного, от касаний невзначай на глазах у всех. От флирта на грани. От вкуса любимых губ. От стонов...

Алекс пытается отобрать ключ у меня, возимся с ним, боремся шутливо. Опять целуемся… Попадаю ключом в замок где-то с третьего раза. Наконец открыто. Вваливаемся в темный коридор, захлопываем дверь за собой, отсекая весь мир. Только вдвоем…

— Любимый, — шепчу, наконец обнимаю его нормально, прижимаюсь всем телом, замираю, глубоко вдыхаю его запах: кожи, одеколона, табака. Такой родной, такой, что голова кружится. Шепчет мне что-то — не разобрать. Ерзает: то ли высвободиться пытается, то ли наоборот — ближе прижаться.

— Я так соскучился, — шепчу на ухо. Руками где можно и где нельзя по телу его, чтобы убедиться, что не сон. Что это правда. Что он вот такой вот тут сейчас: податливый, горячий, плавится от нежности и страсти в моих руках. Мой.

Стонет глухо. Да, мой дорогой. Вот так вот правильно.

Его руки тоже везде. Я уже смутно понимаю, на каком я свете, отключаюсь, кажется...

Холодно становится — обнаруживаю внезапно себя без куртки уже, без футболки, с расстегнутыми штанами. И Алекса на коленях перед собой.

— Не пропускать, говоришь, — усмехается… Горячее дыхание в районе паха. Целует мое бедро, прикусывает легонько. Чуть не падаю — ноги дрожат, — спиной на стену опираюсь, руками хватаюсь за воздух. Надо точку опоры найти, а не выходит. Перед глазами цветные пятна.

— Алекс... — имя его, как молитва, стоном с губ срывается.

Мурчит, лижет низ моего живота, выбивая не стоны уже — рыки какие-то звериные. Ну же, прошу, коснись меня там... Умоляю его мысленно. Вслух уже не выходит, звуки в слова не складываются. А он, наверное, слышит мои мольбы, потому что его губы и язык наконец находят мой член...

Лечу. Точно: взлетаю. Я легкий, как облако. Ничто меня не держит. В небеса, наверх. Еще, еще, пожалуйста!

Жадно воздух хватаю, а он горячий, обжигает легкие. Огнем все горит. И я горю. Это мои стоны? Я могу такие звуки издавать? Никогда бы не подумал. Проблеск сознания, и опять в небытие.

— Алекс... Ал... — Остановись, или я умру сейчас. Или нет, пусть умру, только не останавливайся. Я сейчас… вот теперь!

Взрываюсь сверхновой. Трясет всего, дыхание срывается, стоны беззвучные, немая мольба. Вспышки разноцветные перед глазами. Никогда такого не было. Ни с кем. Отключаюсь окончательно...

Прихожу в себя, смотрю на него. Он все еще передо мной на коленях. Улыбается. Волосы растрепаны, щеки горят, насколько могу видеть в полумраке прихожей. Глаза шальные, на краешке губ моя сперма. Безумно сексуально. Осторожно дрожащей рукой стираю белые капли, прихватываю его за плечо, тяну к себе.

Поднимается, целует меня, свой вкус на его губах ощущаю. Будоражит.

— В комнату! — командую, толкаю его, заставляя шагать в сторону дивана.

Он смеется, путается вновь в ногах, стягивает на ходу свою футболку:

— Какой властный! А ведь герцог — я, ты забыл?

Нет, я не забыл. Но и Филипп Шевалье подчинялся. И ты мне подчинишься сегодня, Алекс. И не раз. Это я тебе обещаю.

Чтобы напитаться, чтобы вдоволь, чтобы потом вновь можно было очередные полгода попробовать протянуть.

Раз уж так по-дурацки у нас все. Зависимость эта. Болезнь наша общая.

— Я помню. Все помню. А сейчас просто заткнись. И дай мне любить тебя… — шепчу, на постель его заваливаю, сверху устраиваюсь. Теперь уже все преграды вон, все тряпки эти к черту. Горячей кожей к коже. Руками по рукам, губами по губам. Пахом к паху. Тереться друг о друга, вжиматься, чтобы единым целым стать, слиться навечно. Ближе, еще.

Стоны в унисон, дыхание в едином ритме. Кажется, даже сердца бьются одинаково. Быстро, сильно, сейчас пробьют грудные клетки и вместе куда-то отправятся.

— Люблю тебя! — шепчу, а кажется, что кричу. Он тоже что-то говорит, но я не слышу, вижу лишь, как губы шевелятся. Я не слышу, не слышу, Алекс!..

Впивается своими тонкими пальцами в мою спину, как утопающий. Теперь его всего колотит, он задыхается, бьется подо мной.

Обхватываю его за плечи, прижимаю к себе. Все хорошо, любовь моя! Не бойся, я тут, я держу тебя. Никогда не отпущу!

Опадает в моих руках, дыхание сбитое, губы искусаны… Целую его нежно, бережно. Как величайшую драгоценность, в своих объятиях держу.

Слышу его «люблю». Утыкаюсь лбом в его плечо, замираю. Неужели, это мы? Неужели?..

Плевать, что всего на пару дней. Плевать, что неизвестно, когда снова. Мы здесь и сейчас. И только это важно...

Повторяем шепотом друг другу наше признание, нашу шутку. Смеемся в постели истерзанной, счастливы.

— Я…

— Я…

— Люблю…

— Люблю…

— Тебя…

— Тебя!


End file.
